The Gift
by Misako Hashiba
Summary: Miyuki wonders if he remembers what day it is. Little Kindaichi Case Files ficlet that bit me last night.


AN: Since I wasn't able to do my usual marks for thought, all thoughts will be in -these-. I also wasn't able to use asteriks for internal actions, so those will be in italics.

It wasn't that she was expecting him to remember. He has been known to forget things like this on occasion. Even after all the years they've known each other and knowing how smart he was, it was still the little details that he tended to overlook. -Unless, of course, it has to do with a case.-

Miyuki sighed and went back to concentrating on the task at hand, her homework. It was her last class of the day, which happened to be study hall. While she worked on an essay for her history class, some of the other students were kicked back, chatting.

"Did you hear that that Kindaichi guy served a volleyball at his own face in gym today?"

"No!"

"It's true! My brother's in class with him and he told me he witnessed it for himself."

One of the male students snorted and rolled his eyes. "That loser should have been thrown out of school by now. He's not good at sports, he doesn't show up for most of his classes, he SLEEPS in class… I swear, if I were the principal, he'd have been out on his ass AGES ago."

There was a chorus of agreeing voices, but by that point, Miyuki had stopped listening. Most of what that boy had said was true; she wasn't going to deny that. What she /didn't/ agree with, though, was that he was a loser. However, before she could think about saying something in his defense, the final bell rang. Busying herself with gathering up her things, she stole a quick glance around the room.

-_sigh_ I should have known he wasn't going to show up for study hall.- He was probably sleeping on the roof again. It was one of his favorite things to do. Thinking he was waiting by the front gate for her, she bid her classmates farewell and headed off.

When she reached the gate, Kindaichi was no where to be seen. Miyuki briefly wondered if he had slept through the bell, but didn't linger on it. She was used to his behavior by now. After all, she HAD known him since kindergarten. The black haired girl shook her head at the thought of her friend. Even though he slacks off and skips school, I'm really glad I met him.

On her way home, Miyuki kept hoping that Kindaichi would pop up out of no where and tell her those little words she wanted to hear. It never happened. He wasn't even waiting for her at the front door. -Figures.- she opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, dear."

"Thanks. I'm going upstairs to change."

"Alright. I'll call you down when your snack's ready."

"Okay, Mom."

Once she was changed and her school things were in their proper places, she went over to lay on her bed and brood. Only, there was something on her pillow that she hadn't noticed before. It was a small white box and it had a folded piece of paper, with her name on it, taped to the top. After she carefully removed the paper, Miyuki noticed that the lettering had been done with a computer.

"I wonder who wrote this…" The best way to figure that out was to open the note and read it. She did so, reading aloud, "'Happy birthday, Miyuki-chan.'" She paused to smile at the small, hand drawn heart that followed the previous line of computer printed text. "'Don't forget to open it up!'"

Setting the note aside, Miyuki picked up the box and removed the lid. Inside, nestled on a bit of white velvet, sat an antique looking, bronze, oval shaped pendant necklace. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was actually a locket.

"So that's what the note meant by opening it up…"

Wanting to know what was inside, she quickly opened the locket. Inside, facing her on the right, was a small picture of a black haired boy giving the 'V' sign and winking. It was then that she noticed the inscription on the left:

'In the name of my grandfather, I will always be with you'

Miyuki wiped away the tears that started to well up and slipped the necklace around her neck. -Thank you SO much, Hajime-chan. I will wear it always.-

"Miyuki, dear!" her mother called, "Your snack is ready."

"Coming!"

She tucked the opened note into the inside edge of the mirror frame above her desk and headed downstairs. -This,- she decided, -was the best birthday, ever.-

END


End file.
